1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dog shower apparatus. More specifically, it relates to a portable dog shower in which three, independent, removably interconnected spray grids are utilized in combination with a tub-like base to provide complete water spray coverage of a dog from above and from two sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of dog showers have been proposed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,915 discloses a portable dog shower in which a singular rectangular cross-section main spray tube having perforations on each side is supported above a tub base to provide a spray of water downwardly on an animal secured within the device. This patent also provides a supplemental spray pipe having perforations therein to provide detergent. The supplemental spray pipe is also provided only directly above the animal. This patent, however, teaches the use of only a single water spray pipe located centrally above the animal and therefore does not provide complete spray coverage. Further, this apparatus requires the provision of a separate spray pipe to provide detergent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,032 discloses another animal bathing apparatus which includes a vertically adjustable frame which supports a single horizontal spray pipe having holes therein. This patent teaches that additional holes may be provided in vertical strut members to provide additional spray. However, such a device would still be ineffective in providing complete coverage over side portions of a large dog.
None of the known existing animal showers provide a water spray arrangement which allows for complete, simultaneous coverage of the dog being showered. Accordingly, with existing devices, the time necessary to complete a showering operation is unnecessarily long.